Listen to the Whisper of the Trees
by heatherontheweather
Summary: Landon and Annabelle are fairies who best friends and go through many adventures to survive. What happens when there is a war between another fairyland? My friend wrote this. I'm publishing it for her, so please review! One Shot.


Listen to the Whisper of the Trees

By Joelle Stonefield

"Catch me if you can, Landon!" Annabelle shouted over her shoulder as she ran across the endless sandy beach under the never-ending tropical sky of Fairy Island. Her best friend, Landon, was struggling to keep up with her. They had been best friends for as long as anyone on Fairy Island could remember. They would laugh together, cry together, get lost together, and get found together. They could tell each other their deepest, darkest secrets and keep them until they were dead and gone. They stood up for each other, no matter what the cost, and would give up their lives for one another.

"Oh, don't you worry Anna, I will!" Landon almost caught up to Annabelle, but at the last moment, she pulled away and crashed down onto the soft white sand. Every day Annabelle and Landon would race to the same spot. It was hard to tell which spot it was exactly, because every spot on the beach looked exactly the same. Annabelle and Landon knew, though. They both knew exactly what the spot looked like and how to get there. It was as if the image was branded into their minds, forever stuck in their hearts. And it held fast against the bonds of true friendship.

They were both gasping for air by the time they actually made it to the spot. Annabelle had won, as always, but she had to admit, Landon was catching up.

"One of these days… I am going to… win." Landon said between gasps.

"You know Landon, you are right; you are going to win one of these days." Annabelle admitted.

"Really?" Landon asked, amazed.

"Yea… In your dreams!" Annabelle giggled. Landon threw a handful of sand in her lap. Annabelle ducked to avoid it. Unfortunately, it got into her long, curly brown hair. "Landon! You got sand in my hair! Now I have to go wash it out in the water!" Annabelle hinted. She got up, striped down to her bathing suit, and dove into the crystal blue water with Landon just behind her. They swam out until they could no longer touch the sandy bottom and kept going until they reached a small island tucked away behind a rocky cove. No one has ever found out about that particular island, even though Annabelle and Landon disappeared to it almost every day.

They hauled themselves onto the shore. First Landon, then Annabelle. Shockingly, Landon was a much stronger swimmer than Annabelle was. They went to the very center of the tiny island where a large, flat rock was lodged. Landon and Annabelle both agreed that it was the most perfect rock to sit on.

As you may have guessed, Annabelle and Landon were fairies. They were about a two feet tall, but have unimaginable strength and courage. Their wings only come out after they realize their one, true love.

After a while, Annabelle said with a gleam in her eyes, "So, anything special going on tomorrow?"

"Well, I think it is someone's birthday, but I can't seem to remember…" The look on his face was a thoughtful one, but there was laughter in his handsome green eyes.

"Landon! How could you forget?" Annabelle did not sense the presence of sarcasm in his deep voice and was hurt.

"Anna, don't worry, I didn't forget! How could I forget my best friend's sixteenth birthday?!"

"Good. For a second I thought you truly forgot! We had better head back. I have to pick out my outfit for tomorrow. And you have to wrap my gift!" Annabelle giggled when Landon gave her a stubborn look. Then, she walked to the shore and jumped into the water. Landon could sense the presence of a monstrous fish in the water hundreds of feet below the island. They were called virilicons. They looked like a merman but had a heart colder the deepest part of the ocean and blood red eyes. They preyed on young women and were dumber than a sack of rocks. Annabelle had just jumped into water that was swarming with them! The only reason Landon knew this was the fact that he had an Endowment. On Fairy Island, people who had an Endowment were considered extremely valuable. That is why Landon has never told anyone that he had one. He did not want all the attention and he liked his life the way it was. Landon could see danger before it happened, kind of like he could see into the future, but he could only sense danger, and after the danger was over, he could fix whatever damage had been done. So, knowing that Annabelle could be dragged down to the depths of the ocean at any minute, Landon was about to jump into the water when he heard an ear- splitting scream. His head snapped around but he could not find her. An image came into his mind of Annabelle being chased by a muscular brunette virilicon and a gangly blonde one. They were swimming behind the cove. Landon sprung into action. He used all of the strength in him to swim faster than ever before. He found Annabelle backed into a corner and grasping onto a rocky ledge while the two virilicons tried to drag her down. He quietly swam up behind them and dug his nails into their backs. This surprised them and they both spun around. As they did so, they both let go of Annabelle's legs. This gave her time to scramble up the cliff, just out of reach. There, she pulled her knees up to her chest and waited. Landon was busy fighting to stay alive. The virilicons were trying to drown him. Then, he swam to the bottom of the shallow water and picked up a few nice sized rocks. He got back up to the surface and chucked them at the two monsters. They were momentarily stunned and in that allotted time, Landon scrambled up the rock to join Annabelle. The virilicons screamed with rage, for they were not even smart enough for speech. They finally gave up and disappeared into the dark depths of the ocean.

Landon collapsed onto the rock overhang. Screeching gulls and Landon's heavy breathing were the only sounds to be heard. When Landon finally relaxed, he sat up and faced Annabelle.

"Whew! That was a close call, huh?" Landon scooted closer to Annabelle. Her face was completely pale. "Hey, are you alright? You don't look so good." Then he was aware of a blood red liquid streaming from behind Annabelle.

"They scratched me up real good Landon. They have nails like razor blades…" Landon slowly reached for Annabelle's right leg. He straightened it up and turned it slightly. Enormous gashes were ripped down her entire leg. He cautiously looked at the other leg. It looked exactly the same. Suddenly, she fainted. Landon quickly placed his hands on her legs. A white fire spilled out from his hands. The gashes slowly mended themselves, leaving behind only a few scars. Then he swam back to Fairy Island and brought back a fairly who could fly to transport Annabelle to the hospital. Once he was sure she was alright, he went home. Worrying about her the whole way.

Annabelle woke up the next morning in a daze. Her legs were sore and scarred up. Suddenly, everything flooded back to her. The virilicons, Landon, the cuts…the cuts! She looked at her legs, they weren't bandaged. All that was left were nasty scars. But just the day before, they were gushing blood; how could they be suddenly healed? This could only be the wonders of an Endowment! One of the doctors must have an Endowment. There was no other way that such a speedy recovery would be possible…

Annabelle looked around and was not surprised. She was in the hospital. An ugly turquoise curtain surrounded an uncomfortably lumpy mattress. The pillow had gross brownish stains and the windows were so dirty that it was hard to see out of them. She turned to her right and saw a jar filled with sand and a jar filled with crystal blue water. A small card next to them read: _I didn't think just flowers would cut it. Landon._ Now Annabelle understood. The water was from the ocean and the sand was from the beaches. Annabelle felt a dreary sadness sweep over her sore body. She did not understand why. She was perfectly fine and obviously Landon had survived. She was safe and sound in the hospital and wasn't hungry or thirsty. She hasn't lost and appendage or been through a massive surgery. She had not suffered a death in the family or had a fight lately. What could be causing this sadness to sweep upon her gangly, little body? It took her a few minutes of thinking to finally figure it out. She had not gone on her daily run or had an adventure with Landon today. She had not broken that routine since her and Landon had met all those years ago. She had to find a way to make up for it. Not for Landon, because she knew he would understand, but for herself. She had to spend a long amount of time with him to make up what was lost. She reached for the phone to dial his number.

An hour later, Landon was at the hospital and was talking and laughing with Annabelle.

"Hey, Landon? I have a question." Annabelle said out of the blue.

"Hmm?" he mumbled back.

"If those virilicons would have caught me, would they have eaten me? Or would they have just dragged me down till I drowned then forgotten about me?"

"Well, I read once that some fairies think that they are so stupid that they take young women down because they are pretty. But they don't realize that us fairies can't breathe under water and die slowly underwater. Apparently, even though they have been around for thousands of years, they still have not figured that out."

Now, this made Annabelle uneasy. When Landon was talking about the fact that fairies cannot breathe underwater, her mind was elsewhere. Because, secretly, she had an Endowment as well. She can breathe underwater and call on and read the mind of any creature in the sea. She can also reverse death on any type of sea creature. But, the odd thing was that she did not have good swimming skills. Or so it seemed. She simply acted as if she did not have phenomenal swimming abilities, when, in fact, she could swim up to one hundred miles an hour, or more! She has not told anyone about her amazing ability because, like Landon, she did not want the attention. She didn't want fame to get a chance at changing her personality. Plus, she might loose her friendship with Landon. And what could possibly be worse than that?

"Annabelle! I just remembered what today is!" Landon suddenly burst out after a long period of silence.

"Well… today is… Wednesday….?" Annabelle took a stab at guessing.

"No! How could even you forget?! Today is your sixteenth birthday!"

"Holy horseflies! Today _is_ my birthday! I completely forgot!"

"We need to have a celebration!" Landon had the nurse bring in two slices of chocolate cake, which happened to be Annabelle's favorite. After they finished their cake, the nurse came back in and told Annabelle that she was free to go and Landon piggy backed her all the way back to her tree. (Fairies on Fairy Island lived in a special type of tree called a ju-ju-bee tree. They were enormous and kept out rain, snow, hail, heat, and the cold). When Annabelle finally got home, Landon was exhausted and stayed a little while to rest. The next day, they decided that it was time for a run. They ran to their same little spot, like they had been doing for as long as anyone could remember.

When they got there and had been there for a while, the Summoning Bell rang. Annabelle sighed, she did not want to go back yet, but the Summoning Bell meant that either something was about to happen or a fairy had a public announcement. Annabelle and Landon reported to Meeting Tree and found the rest of the community there as well. The Mayor, Fred Freeman, was standing on a small wooden stage made out of wood. He had a serious look on his face and as everyone began to quiet down, he stepped up to the microphone. All eyes were on him as they recited the Fairy Pledge. Then, he began to speak.

"My fellow fairies; I am afraid that I do not speak to you in happiness or joy. I come bearing sad news. Across the vast ocean that completely surrounds this marvellous island and slightly east, is the Island of the Ogres. We have lived in harmony with them for thousands of years, but now they want control. I got word from the ogre overlord, Sticky McCain, and they are attacking the day after tomorrow to try to seize our land." Everyone began murmuring loudly to their family and friends. Then, it turned into panic. "QUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIEEEETTTTTT!" The mayor shushed everyone once again. "Now, we will not panic and none of us can leave the Island. That is because we must not abandon our own kind. However, we can not just sit by idly and let them destroy our civilization and not fight back. Therefore, every male fairy fifteen and older is required to fight." Annabelle gasped and her head snapped around and looked at Landon. She didn't want him to leave! He could get seriously hurt or even killed!

"No! Landon, that means you have to go!" Annabelle said frantically.

"I must do what is right." He said solemnly.

"But you could get killed!"

"At least I will die with honor and peace knowing there is somebody who cares for me on this island." Landon smiled warmly at Annabelle.

The mayor began to speak again. "We will fight on the island half way between our two islands. All young men fifteen and older please approach the stage now." Landon approached the stage confidently. He climbed the stairs to the stage and stood next to many of the other men who were the proper age. Annabelle's father was up there as well. She did not fear for him, though. She knew that he would be alright. He had made it through the first ever Fairy War. It had been a brutal and bloody battle against the humans almost thirty years ago.

Annabelle found her mother and stood with her for the rest of the ceremony. The mayor finished with, "All the men you see before you are the men who will fight for your nation. We will be leaving tomorrow morning. But, if you wish to see your loved one once more, come tomorrow at dawn to the east beach. We will be waiting there. But, for now, I am afraid all these men must come with me. We will need to go over battle strategies and get them in proper uniform. Good bye all. Wish us luck." With that, the men quietly walked off the stage while all the rest of the women, elderly men, and children sang the National Fairy Anthem. Annabelle did not like seeing Landon and her father march off like that.

Annabelle and her mother slowly walked home and sat in silence the rest of the evening. Annabelle went to sleep early and set her Cricket Alarm on for three o' clock in the morning. She did not want to miss the soldiers' departure.

Annabelle awoke with a heavy sadness in her heart. She dreaded the thought of her best friend leaving her as well as her father. She quietly pulled on a sweater over her pajamas. Then, she walked out toward the east beach. The east beach happened to be the same beach where Annabelle and Landon meet at the special "spot".

She stepped out of the forest and onto the beach. All the same men from the day before were lined up on the beach waiting for loved ones to meet them. Annabelle was the first one to come and greet the soldiers. She carefully walked farther out onto the beach. She searched the beach for Landon. Then, she saw him talking with her father. Her father looked angry and Landon was trying to calm him down. Annabelle creeped up behind them and tried to hear what they were saying.

"For goodness sakes Landon, boy! She is so young! You are her friend, nothing else!" Annabelle's father was calming down slightly.

"She is sixteen gosh darn it! She deserves a chance at living!" Landon said.

"Landon……?" Annabelle questioned. Landon's head snapped around.

"Annabelle! Oh, I am so glad you came!" Landon looked so professional in his army green jump suit. His gear was lying on the ground next to him. Annabelle ran up and gave him an enormous hug. He hugged her back with strong arms. She let him go with tears running down her cheeks. "What's the matter?" he asked.

"I…I'm going to miss you Landon,"

He laughed, "Don't worry Anna, I will miss you too. Why don't we go for a run?"

"But, we don't have time. You're going to be leaving soon."

"No, no. We have plenty of time."

Annabelle took off her sweater and handed it to her father. Then she and Landon took off down the beach in the same direction that they have been going all their lives. But, this would be the last time.

Annabelle and Landon were running and Landon was ahead for the very first time.

"Anna! Are you letting me win or are you just slacking off?" Landon called over his shoulder.

"I don't know! I guess I'm just tired!" Annabelle called back. They reached the "spot" slower than usual. Annabelle was huffing and puffing but Landon was perfectly fine.

"Man, Anna! You sure are slow today!" Landon said when she finally got there. She lay down on her stomach next to him.

"Yea…I don't know…what's wrong… with me."

"Maybe you're tired," He suggested.

"Landon? Do me a favor will ya?" Annabelle asked.

"Sure, anything," he turned to look at her.

"Don't get killed."

"You know I can't control that. But I'll try really hard."

"Good."

"You know Annabelle; I am really going to miss our runs,"

"Me too. A lot." They sat there in silence. Just enjoying each other's company. Then, a whistle blew. It was time for the soldiers to cast off. Annabelle walked with Landon all the way back. She gave her father a hug and a kiss good bye. Then she ran over to Landon and gave him one last hug. He climbed into one of the long boats and set off. In spite of being so sad, a smile brightened up Annabelle's face but she had no idea why. She walked to the edge of the forest and was about to walk back home when she felt a strange tingling on her back. She tried her best to feel it and make it go away, but she couldn't. Then, the most beautiful pair of pink, purple, and blue wings sprouted out of her back. They were gorgeous. They were just the size, color, and shape that she had always dreamed of! Secretly, she has always liked Landon. But, now, she loved him. And her brand new wings proved that he was her one, true love. But if he or anybody else saw, they would humiliate her. And ask her all sorts of questions! Quickly and quietly, she hid them until she got home and was in her room. She sat down on the bed and moaned. "What am I going to do now?"

As soon as Landon was out of Annabelle's sight, he let out a huge sigh. He had almost been caught by Annabelle. When she had first walked up, Landon had been asking her father for her hand in marriage. But her father refused the request because, if Annabelle didn't have her wings, then she would not marry. For only then will she know who the right choice is. Nobody knew, however, that Landon already had his wings. They were as big as Annabelle's but were a forest green and an ocean blue. He has managed to keep them a secret for the past three days without anyone seeing them, but he didn't know how long that would last. Landon decided that, after the war, he would tell Annabelle everything; his Endowment, his wings, and his secret love for her. As they continued on in the boats, the sun became hotter and hotter. All the men had taken off their jackets and shirts, but Landon had not. One man named Patrick asked, "Hey Landon, you should be dead with heat stroke by now! Man, take off that jacket!"

"No! I mean no, I'm fine. Really, I'm not hot at all." Landon replied with sweat running down his face and neck.

"Hey guys! Landon's hiding something! Help me get this jacket off!" All the guys on the boat rushed over and pulled at Landon's jacket. Eventually they got it off. But nothing was there, so they took his shirt as well.

"NO! Stop!" Landon pleaded with them but they eventually got it off. His beautiful wings unfolded and he stuck out like a sore thumb on a boat of hormonal fifteen year olds.

"Hey look guys! Landon's got his wings!" everyone crowded around him.

"Hey! Quiet down everybody! I have a question for him!" everyone was quiet instantly and all eyes were Landon and Patrick. "Okay I just want to know who the girl is!" Patrick shrugged. "Was it that girl on the beach? What was her name again……? Oh yea! Her name was Annabelle! That's it! Man, you are lucky! She is one hot fairy! But I think she is a little bit round for my taste." a bunch of guys whistled their appreciation.

"Hey! Don't talk about Anna that way! She is perfectly fine the way she is!" Landon said.

"Ok, ok! Chill! But seriously guys, have you ever heard that chica sing? She darn near breaks your heart! She might be a fairy but she has the voice of an angel!" Patrick said. But, how come Landon didn't know how well Annabelle sang? She had known her all her life, didn't he? "Well, the thing is, you have to hide out by her tree to actually hear her. The only time she will sing is alone in her room. Apparently, she is shy." The other guys agreed.

"Oh, so you just hide out by her room and stalk her? Man, I'm so telling on you!" Landon laughed.

"Actually, all the guys on this boat have probably heard her before." Patrick said. All the boys nodded their heads in agreement. Then Patrick's voice dropped to a quieter tone. "Annabelle also has an Endowment. I saw her; with my very own eyes!" All the guys began to talk at once. But Landon was stunned! He had no idea that Annabelle had an Endowment! Did everyone know about his Endowment too? That would be terrible!

"Yea, that chica can speak to the sea creatures! I saw her call a dolphin once! Then, she took a ride on its back way out behind that one rocky cove by the east beach. Then, she called out in an annoying screech and two Snake-Dragons appeared out of nowhere!" All the guys were talking and laughing now. A Snake-Dragon was not an evil sea monster, but they were hardly ever seen and were gentle giants. _Annabelle has an Endowment! That is so great! Now I can tell her about mine!_ Landon thought to himself. He would take a chance and tell Annabelle that he too had an Endowment!

During the next few days, Annabelle had a hard time hiding her wings. She wanted so badly to try them out, but she was afraid she would be caught. Instead, she focused all her energy into singing. Singing was another thing that she had kept from Landon. She had seen all the boys spying on her, but secretly, she liked the publicity. She didn't want to tell Landon because she didn't want him to use her, or always want her to sing. Her family knew, but she had sworn them to secrecy. But now, since Landon was gone, along with all the rest of the boys, she could sing freely. She sang to the elderly down at Nursing Tree. Well, the ones that could hear anyway. She sang the children to sleep at the Whispering Winds Preschool. She was even invited to sing for the mayor at his house. Nobody in the community had ever heard her sing before now, and they were shocked. They felt bad that Annabelle had had an undiscovered talent for so long and wanted her to express herself.

Annabelle made many new friends during Landon's absence. There were two main ones, however. Their names were Olivia and Grace. They were best friends but had recently let Annabelle into the picture. They were both very sweet, kind, and they both had a very good sense of humor. They all had numerous sleepovers at each other's trees and called each other all the time. They were really becoming good friends. But, nobody could replace Landon. They had something special together that could never be broken.

Annabelle was walking home from singing to the elderly and was singing a song she had written herself. As soon as she reached her Tree, she ran into the Mail Snail. (Mail doesn't come around very often) and he gave her a pile of mail. Annabelle said good bye to the Mail Snail and then began to flip through the mail. The last letter read:

To: Miss Annabelle Rose

53rd Ju-Ju-Bee on Sunflower Rd.

From: Landon A. Jacobs

It was a letter from Landon! Annabelle rushed into the house and dropped all the mail on the counter. Then, she rushed up to her room with Landon's letter in her hand. She painfully let her wings out and sat down on the bed. She slowly ripped the letter open and unfolded a crispy piece of paper. It felt like it had gotten wet and then dried. It read:

Dearest Annabelle,

I am writing to let you know that I am okay. The ogres attacked the morning after our departure. It was a bloody and brutal first battle. A couple of the fairies perished and were sent back home to their families. Don't fret for your father, though. He is a keen warrior. In fact, he saved my life. An ogre had me in a head lock and I was almost out of breath when your father came up behind me and gave that nasty ogre a blow to his head. He is a brave man, your father. I honor his wise knowledge and use it in my daily life.

We made camp on the north side of the island that is facing Fairy Island. It is damp and cold, but we are surviving. There is little food and no fresh water, but we do what we must to win the war. Commander Freeman is noble man. He is never afraid of anything and stands watch with us almost every night.

I do hate to say it, but I am scared to death out here. I wish I could hear your voice again. Oh, speaking of which, some of the men tell me that you have a remarkable singing voice? Now, how come I didn't know about that? That is the first thing I want to hear when I come back, alright? I will hold you to it!

I pray for you every night, Anna. And I think about you every day. I hope you are okay out there without me. Just don't do anything stupid and try not to replace me too quickly!

Sincerely,

Landon

Annabelle was in tears. She had been trying to avoid thinking about Landon all this time, but this letter reminded her of just how much she missed him. Although, it still had a touch of Landon's humor in it and that made Annabelle a little bit happier. She got out a pen and paper and began to write a reply.

**Dear Landon,**

**I am sorry to hear that it is rough out there. I do wish you the very best of luck. Please, please don't get hurt! I would never, ever forgive you as long as I lived. **

**I have made some new friends while you have been away. Their names are Olivia and Grace. We have been going to school with them for years, but it turns out that they are extremely nice. We have been hanging out a lot. But, nobody could ever replace you Landon. After all, you do tell the funniest jokes.**

**It is true about my singing. I am sorry that I have been keeping it from you for so long, but I didn't think it was important. I have been singing a lot since you left. I think it comforts me a little when I sing. It's like I am forgetting about everything that is going on for a few minutes and I am lost in my own, little world. I hope that you aren't mad.**

**I would like you to know something very important. I am shaking as I write this, but I must tell you. I cannot keep it a secret anymore. On the day that you left, I got my wings. I am not going to tell you who, where, or why, but you must keep it a secret! You are my best friend and I trust you now more than ever! Please don't let me regret it!**

**Sincerely,**

**Annabelle Rose**

Annabelle than sealed the letter and put it on her nightstand. She would try to find the Mail Snail in the morning. He couldn't have gotten that far. But, for now, she had a marvellous idea that she needed to put into action.

Meanwhile, on the island half way between Fairy Island and the Island of the Ogres, Landon was having a rough time. He had come down with the Galailing Flu. The Galailing Flu is a virus that is common on tropical islands. First, a person has all the symptoms of the stomach flu (vomiting, fever, stomach aches, and headaches) then; you get all the symptoms of a common cold (sneezing, coughing, hard time breathing, stuffy nose and hot and cold flashes). After all of that, you get all the symptoms of the chicken pox (itchy red bumps and loss of hunger). Overall, this sickness was not fun! A lot of the men have come down with it and many have died. It was making it harder for them to win the war. Landon was going to survive, but it was hard. Even though he was sick he still fought. He got an award for this, but he didn't care. He just wanted to get home to see Annabelle.

Annabelle came out of her house right after dawn. She left a note for her mother telling her that she would be back soon. Then she began to walk toward the east beach. She ran into the Mail Snail on the way there and gave him her letter for Landon.

"Please, it needs to be there as fast as possible. It is urgent." Annabelle said.

"Well, I will try my very best ma'am. But I am a very old Giant Snail, and I am not very fast." With that he slowly crawled away.

Annabelle reached the east beach and took a deep breath. She couldn't believe that she was actually going to do this. She was going to visit Landon. She had thought about it long and hard and had decided that it was a good thing to do. Under her arm she had a package that contained a warm blanket, some fresh water, food, a special kind of medicine that could cure anything and lasted forever, and a picture of her. She then let out a piercing shriek and two Snake Dragons surfaced. They were her friends for a long time. She had known them ever since she had been a little girl. Their names were Buddy and Boo. They were extremely nice to her and were always willing to give her a ride.

She climbed onto Buddy and off they went. He plunged under the water, which wasn't a problem for Annabelle since she could breathe underwater, and started off at about three hundred miles an hour. Telepathically, she gave Buddy an image of the island. He grunted in agreement and kept going. In less than ten minutes, they had reached the island. Annabelle said thank you to Buddy and Boo and then turned to face her destination. She saw hundreds of tents scattered on the beach and heard coughing out of every one. She knew that the only way to find Landon was to sing. She opened her mouth, took a deep breath, and let out an angelic sound. Men of all ages stepped out of their tents, but Annabelle didn't see Landon. She saw Patrick, one of Landon's good friends, step out of a tent and sang even louder. Soon, out of the same tent, she saw Landon. She immediately stopped singing and ran up to him. He looked terrible! But, she wrapped her arms around him anyway.

"Anna, what are you doing here? It isn't safe out here!" Landon said. He then erupted into a fit of coughs.

"I don't care! I missed you too much." Annabelle said. Landon pulled away from her. "What's the matter? Are you sick?" Annabelle asked.

"Yea, we all are. The camp has been infected by Galailing Flu. You need to get out of here before you get sick too."

"But, I brought medicine!" Annabelle rushed over to her package and brought the medicine to Landon. "It's Reinvigoration Salve. I got it from the Apothecary Fairy before I came."

"Anna! Oh, this is great! Quick! Help me give it to everyone!" Annabelle and Landon spent the rest of the day caring for all the sick soldiers. It took a very long time, but it was worth it. After everyone was better, Annabelle and Landon went for a walk towards the beach.

"I disapprove of you coming Anna, but I am glad you did. You saved everybody's lives you know." Landon said as they walked along.

"Oh, posh, all I did was bring medication." Annabelle said humbly.

"I have one question though. How on earth did you get here? You aren't exactly the strongest swimmer in the world. And that water is swarming with virilicons!"

"Snake-Dragons." Annabelle said casually.

"Huh? No way. Snake-Dragons are too elusive!"

"Well, I have known two of them since I was a little girl."

"So, how did you get them to come, let alone give you a ride?"

"Can we not talk about this anymore?" Annabelle said.

"Why not? It's like you have an Endowment! Or do you?" Landon asked discreetly.

"Well, sorta. Well, yea. I do have an Endowment. But you are sworn to secrecy!"

"Okay, but all the guys already know. They're the ones who told me."

"WHAT?! How did they find out? I hardly ever use it!"

"Okay, first of all, chill. Second of all, Patrick saw you talking to dolphins and the Snake-Dragons out by the east beach. What else can you do?"

"Well, I can swim pretty fast, breathe underwater, talk to sea creatures, and heal them."

"Really? That is fantastic!"

"Yea. I can't believe they found out! I am so stupid!"

"Hey, don't worry. I have one too."

"You do? How come you didn't tell me?" Annabelle was shocked at hearing this.

"How come _you_ didn't tell _me_?" Landon was puzzled as well.

"I guess I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to think that I was different then my old self. I didn't want you to think that all of a sudden I am famous and most of all; I thought you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore." Annabelle looked up at Landon for a while and then out at the ocean.

"Anna, you know I would never do any of that! What makes you think that I would call you weird if I had the same exact thing?"

"I don't know. Sometimes people say they wouldn't do something but they end up doing it anyway. And I really didn't want that to happen to you." Landon had stopped by a rocky alcove almost to the other side of the island. He was quiet and looked mesmerized.

"Landon? Were you even listening?" Annabelle said.

"Sssshhhh, be really quiet."

"Why?"

"Sssshhhh!" Landon was waiting for something to come into his mind. He sensed danger, and it was right behind the alcove. He didn't have a clear picture yet, though.

"Anna get down and stay down." Landon whispered.

"Why?" Annabelle whispered back.

"Just do it." Landon finally had a clear picture! It was……….. Ogres! They were coming around the rock alcove and would appear at any moment!

"Landon, I'm scared." Annabelle whispered.

"Run! Go on! Get out of here!" Landon suddenly yelled. Annabelle jumped to her feet and then stopped dead in her tracks. There was an ugly turquoise ogre ten inches from her face. He smelled like the potent smell of blood. He had scraggly clothes made out of deer skin that barely covered his enormous body.

"Uh, oh." Annabelle said.

"Uh, oh is right little girl." The ogre said.

"Landon…." Annabelle called out. Landon was being surrounded by ogres and had his back to Annabelle's.

"You know boy?" the ogre said as he pointed to Landon.

"Ye…yes."

"He is boy who kill ogre overlord, no?"

"Yes, I am. And I am glad I did too!" Landon yelled. The ogre stomped over to him.

"Ogre clan spit on you! We still defeat puny fairies without overlord. We keep you in prison till war is done. Then, we cut throats!" The ogre laughed and then tied Annabelle up. Another ogre tied up Landon. Annabelle got thrown over the disgusting ogre's back and carried off along with Landon. They were taken to a poorly built prison with stone walls and iron bars. Annabelle and Landon were both thrown into the biggest cell together and left alone.

"Well, this is great!" Annabelle said.

"Oh, come on, it's kinda roomy." Landon said sarcastically.

"I wanna go home. It's cold, dark, damp, and I am hungry and tired."

"Just relax. I'll get us out of here. Eventually."

Annabelle leaned her head on Landon's shoulder and fell asleep. Landon stayed awake the whole time and thought about a way to get out. He had almost given up when he heard a wave crash up onto the side of the prison. Of course! Annabelle could get us out! He shook Annabelle to wake her.

"Annabelle! Annabelle, wake up!" Landon said.

"Hmmmm. Five more minutes…" Annabelle mumbled.

"No! You have to wake up! There's a giant man eating spider in your bed!"

"What?! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!" she screamed and jumped up. The ropes snapped and she was free. She looked wonderingly at the broken ropes. "Whoa, that was easy."

"Okay, sit back down and look like you're tied up still! I hear them coming!" Annabelle listened to Landon and sat back down on the floor. He was right. Two guards walked in and slid them a plate of slimy, snot looking soup and a moldy piece of bread. Then they left. Annabelle gobbled down the bread and chocked down the slime. Then, she untied Landon.

"Okay, listen… Do you hear that?" Landon asked.

"Yea, it sounds like the ocean." Annabelle said.

"Do you know what that means?"

"Um… That there's water outside…?"

"No! You can get us out of here!"

"Me? I don't think so! I can just talk to the animals, not bust through walls!"

"You just have to call some kind of animal that is strong enough to break down the wall then get us away!"

"I can use them like that! They are my friends! I would feel like I was taking advantage of them!"

"If they are your friends, they will understand. You are in prison, for goodness sakes! Pull yourself together, Anna! Use your head!" Landon grabbed Annabelle by the shoulders and gently squeezed them.

"I will try, but I cannot promise anything."

"Good."

Annabelle tilted her head back and let out a low pitched roar. After a while, Landon heard two heavy bodies pulling themselves up onto shore.

"What did you call?" Landon asked.

"Elephant seals. They are really strong." Annabelle called again, but this time softly. A responding roar came back. She spoke to them for a long time and then turned towards Landon. "Back up towards the opposite wall. We might be crushed if we stay over there." They both backed away and eventually, Landon heard huge bodies slamming against the walls. After a good ten minutes, it stopped. Annabelle spoke to them calmly. All the while, Landon was admiring her. He couldn't believe she had been hiding such a magnificent power from him for all these years.

Annabelle suddenly let out a high pitched shriek that startled Landon. Soon, two even larger bodies pulled themselves up onto shore. "What are they?" Landon asked.

"Snake-Dragons." She let out another shriek and backed up. All four bodies slammed against the wall. Once, twice, and on the third one, a large crack streaked through the wall. On the fifth try, the wall crumbled. Annabelle and Landon ran to the opening.

"How are we going to get away? You can't breathe under water!" Annabelle said.

"We can fly! Both you and I have our wings!"

"Landon, you have yours too? How…when…who…?"

"I'll tell you later! Right now, you need to get your wings out!"

"But, I've never used mine before! I might crash!"

"It's okay! I'll fly underneath you!"

Footsteps sounded right down the hall. Annabelle quickly stripped down to her bathing suit. Her beautiful wings unfolded themselves. She looked at Landon. He too was in his bathing suit and his wings were unfolded. Landon reached his hand out and Annabelle took it. She tried to make her wings work.

"Hey! Come back! We not going to hurt fairies! Yet! And if you run, ogres find!" A guard was running towards Landon and Annabelle. The sea animals were still on land.

"Go! Swim!" Annabelle screamed at them. Then she tried feverishly to make her wings work. Before she could, Landon pulled her off the ground and over the ocean. He grabbed her waist and flew higher and higher into the night sky. They were at least one hundred feet from the water. Annabelle finally thought she had her wings working.

"Let me go, Landon!" She yelled.

"Are you sure?" He yelled back.

"No! Just do it!"

Landon let go. Annabelle began to fall. She formed into perfect diver formation and dove into the pitch black ocean.

"Annabelle!" Landon screamed. He had lost her. She was dead for sure.

All the while, Annabelle was underwater, five hundred feet down. She started gaining speed as she went. After several minutes, she burst through the surface. She beat her wings as hard as she possibly could and made it! She was flying! She looked up in search of Landon. She saw him a couple of yards up. She flew up there and scared him from behind.

"I knew you could do it!" Landon said when she finally reached him.

"Yea, I guess it wasn't so hard. I just find it easier to get a head start from the water, that's all." Annabelle said simply. After that, Landon and Annabelle flew on in silence. They had nothing to say to each other. Even though they had an amazing friendship, the secret fact that they both loved each other was hiding.

Soon, they saw a distant island and agreed to land on it. Landon landed with ease, but it wasn't so easy for Annabelle. She ended up falling down on her back. Landon grabbed her hand and helped her up. Once she looked up, she met Landon's gaze. It held there for a little while, then he let go of her hands.

"Um… We can go see if there's anywhere we can sleep… over there," Landon hastily made his way into the trees. Annabelle followed him through the trees that lined the beach. When she got in, she stopped dead in her tracks. It was pitch black.

"Landon?" She asked quietly. She heard a rustling off to her right. "Landon!" She said louder. The rustling got louder. Something big was coming her way! It crashed through the underbrush, snapping twigs and busting through trees. It was about to burst through to Annabelle. Something large crashed through the brush. Annabelle screamed at the top of her lungs and shut her eyes tight, waiting for the attack. But instead of roaring, she heard laughing. She carefully opened one eye, then the other. She saw a short, bear/ human looking creature right in front of her. The stubby bear turned to her and waved.

"Ha Ha! I scare! I scare good!" The thing started laughing hysterically again.

"Who…What? What are you?"

"Oh, you funny! Sarfs a Vingading. Sarfs warrior Vingading in training!" It stuck its chest out proudly.

"So, your name's Sarfs? And you're a…a…?"

"A Vingading! Holy mushroom mold! Fairy not bright." Sarfs tapped his temple and accidentally poked himself in the eye.

"Right…" Annabelle stared at him for a minute, "Have you seen another fairy? He's tall, and kinda looks like me, but he's a man." Annabelle hoped she could find Landon soon.

"More fairies? Sarfs find. Sarfs find quick." He pulled out a whistle from who knows where and blew. It made an ear splitting screech and then it was quiet. "He be here soon."

"How do you know?"

"Fairies not very highly evolved. Vingadings use echolocation to find way. We blow, then hear sound bounce off big things!" Annabelle knew exactly what echolocation was. She would see and hear some of her marine friends use it.

At that moment, Landon crashed through the brush.

"Landon! Thank goodness!" Annabelle ran up to him. He had an odd look on his face. "What's wrong?" Annabelle asked.

Landon pointed at Sarfs. "What is that?"

"That is Sarfs. He's a Vingading."

"Sarfs not ordinary Vingading!" Sarfs protested.

"Oh, sorry. Sarfs is a warrior Vingading in training. My mistake." Annabelle said. Landon's eye twitched.

"Well, I couldn't find anywhere safe to stay. We could search the other side of the island, but that could take all night." Landon said.

"Fairies stay with Vingadings! Come." Sarfs said. He started to walk away. Annabelle and Landon had no choice but to follow him. The dense trees opened up into a lovely clearing. In the trees were little houses made out of bark and weeds. There were sturdy rope bridges that led from hut to hut and hundreds of Vingadings everywhere. "Welcome to Vingadingaland. Vingadings live high to stay away from scary things." Sarfs made his hand into a claw and growled. Landon's eye twitched again. Another Vingading approached Sarfs, Annabelle, and Landon. It was slightly bigger than Sarfs and looked to be a female.

"This Sarf's mother. Her name Basca. She good healer." Basca bowed her head slightly.

"Can she speak?" Landon asked.

"Of course I can speak child! What do I look like, some kind of fool?" Basca snapped.

"I am sorry Miss Basca! I did not mean to offend you in any way." Landon bowed low.

"Sarfs!" Basca said.

"Hmmmm?" Sarfs replied.

"Why are they here and why have you brought them here? Fairies are not particularly friendly to Vingadings."

"Well, Sarfs scare lady, and then she and him need place to sleep. So, I bring here!" Sarfs said.

"Excuse me, but us fairies did not even know that Vingadings resided here. Frankly, I had no idea they even existed." Annabelle finally spoke up.

"Well, the Vingading colony has been here for hundreds of years! Don't you even go tellin' all ya'll fairy friends!" Basca snapped at Annabelle.

Landon stepped in back of Annabelle to restrain her from lunging forward. He put his hand over her mouth. "We respect your need for privacy on this aspect, Miss Basca."

"Well, then. I suppose you may stay in the visitor hut. It just down this way. Follow me!" Basca led Annabelle and Landon down a hill and into a small oasis. There was a large hut located at the top of the tallest tree. "You may both stay here. But do not get comfortable. You must leave in one moon." With that Basca walked away and left Annabelle and Landon alone with Sarfs. He stared up at them with huge round eyes. Landon stared down at Sarfs while Annabelle walked into the bathroom to shower.

"No peeking, either of you!" She said sternly before she enter the ice cold shower. Sarfs finally stopped staring and left the hut. Landon sighed as he sat down on the soft feather bed. He was tired from all the flying and searching. And, although he hated to admit it, he wasn't fond of these new creatures. They smelled like mold and dead bugs. Not that he was going to admit at being so picky.

Annabelle got out of the shower and put on new clothes that Basca had given them. First she pulled on tan breeches and then a cotton shirt and a golden colored tunic. She went out into the main room and found Landon snoring on the bed. She smiled, and then she went over to him and pulled the covers over him. Afterwards she climbed into the bed next to him. It felt odd sharing a bed with her best friend, but she didn't mind it that much.

Sunlight shined through the open window (which truly was just a hole in the wood) and woke Landon. He looked to his left and gave a smile. His arm was wrapped around Annabelle's waist and she was cuddled up against him. He sighed; Annabelle looked more like an angel than a fairy when she slept. He carefully got out of bed and tucked the covers tighter around her. She groaned and rolled over. Then, he crept into the bathroom to bathe.

Soon after Landon had gotten out of bed, Annabelle woke up. She didn't remember where she was. Then everything came flooding back to her. Coming to the island, getting captured, trying to fly away, and the Vingadings. She suddenly realized what a headache she had. She laid back down when Landon came out of the bathroom similarly dressed as Annabelle.

"It looks better on you than it does on me." Landon said suddenly. "I hate tunics."

Annabelle laughed. "It doesn't matter. It makes you look… official."

Landon bowed mockingly, "Well, I am glad you approve. Not that I had a choice." He said sarcastically before moving to the other side of the bed. He pulled on his leather boots. Then he said, "How about we go on a hike around the mountain at the back of the village?"

"There's a mountain at the back of the village?" Annabelle asked.

"Let me rephrase that… There is a mountain at the back of the village and I am going for a hike. Will you join me?"

"I would be happy to." Annabelle got out of bed and pulled on her boots. Landon strapped on his cloak.

"Are you going to be cold, Anna?" Landon asked.

"No, I will be fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, mother." Annabelle giggled. Then they set out. Apparently Vingadings were late sleepers because nobody was out and about in the little village. There was a low fog and the sun had disappeared. There was an eerie silence as they walked through the ghost town. Annabelle shivered and struggled to get her teeth to stop chattering.

"I told you you'd be cold. Here." He gently tied his cloak around Annabelle's neck. She didn't want to admit defeat, but thanked him anyway. They walked along in silence for a little while, and then Annabelle heard a twig snap. She jumped and gasped. Her head snapped around to the source of the noise. She instinctively grabbed Landon's arm.

"What is it, Anna?" Landon asked. He was secretly enjoying Annabelle's touch.

"Ssshh! There is something in there." She whispered and pointed over to the mass of dense forest. Then, a new noise became clear. Something was growling. It was a low rumbling in the throat of something massive. Annabelle backed up against Landon and he put his arm around her protectively. Then, the growling ceased. Annabelle relaxed a little. The silence stretched on for long moments. Then, just as Annabelle and Landon thought they were in the clear, something ripped its way out of the brush. Growling with rage and madness! All Annabelle saw was a streak of orange and black. Her first thought was a tiger. But when the thing finally landed, she saw a measly little cat. It meowed and begun to lick itself. Annabelle started laughing in spite of her self, and soon Landon joined in. After they stopped, Landon realized he still had his arm around Annabelle and hastily removed it and turned a bright shade of reddish pink. Annabelle backed off briskly. They continued on up the mountain.

They walked along in silence for a while, taking in the scenery and fresh mountain air. Without thinking, Annabelle laced her fingers through Landon's. His crystal blue eyes looked into her emerald green ones. It held for a while, and then Annabelle broke the trance. He shrugged and looked the other way. They walked like that for a while. Then Landon pulled his hand away. Annabelle was disappointed until he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her into him. They finally reached the top of the mountain. Landon cleared away the brush and Annabelle gasped. It was the most beautiful scene she had ever seen. Miles of never-ending forest stretched out to meet crystal blue waters. There was a rumble off in the distance and rain began to fall. But Annabelle and Landon could care less.

Annabelle broke free of Landon and walked closer and closer to the edge of the cliff; already drenched. Then, Landon's world went into slow motion. He pictured Annabelle falling off this very cliff. He saw her at the bottom; her milky white body was crushed beneath a boulder. His world sped up again as the vision ended. He shook his head to clear it. Then he heard what sounded like a mountain crumbling and a heart wrenching scream. Instantly, all color in his face was gone. His eyes snapped open and he rushed to the side. He saw exactly what he had seen moments before. He ripped off his soaking shirt and tunic, exposing his wings, and flew down to Annabelle as soon as the slide stopped. He rolled the enormous boulder off her, wincing in pain. He rolled it free and it tumbled uselessly down the mountain.

He knelt down next to Annabelle and out his ear to her chest to check for any signs of life. A sigh of relief flooded through his weary body. She was covered in dirt, wet, and bleeding, but she was alive. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled weakly.

"I can't seem to stay out of trouble, can I?" she whispered.

Landon smiled down at her. "Don't worry, everything will be alright. Just hang in there." Her eyes closed again. He put his hands on her and let a white fire spill from them. Instantly afterwards, Annabelle opened her eyes again. She was still weak, but she was much better. Landon gently scooped her fragile body up into his arms and flew back up to the top of the mountain. With the rain still coming down in sheets, it was a difficult flight. He landed then walked over to a rock. Her arms were lightly placed around his neck. He sat down with her in his lap still and hugged her fiercely.

"I thought I lost you." He whispered.

"I thought you did too." She gazed into his blue eyes and saw something different then before… Love. Landon sensed the change too.

"What's wrong?" Landon asked.

"I… I think…" Annabelle stammered.

"You think what?" Landon urged.

"I think I love you, Landon."

"I know I love you, Anna… I always have." He pulled her up and kissed her. A white hot passion roared through the two fairies. An indescribable feeling overcame Annabelle and Landon. They both finally realized their love for each other.

"I knew it was you all along." Annabelle finally whispered.

"What do you mean?" Landon whispered back.

"My wings."

They gazed at each other for a long time, trapped in their perfect world. Then, he picked her up again and started off down the mountain. When they got to the bottom, Annabelle was fast asleep, content with knowing that she was truly loved.

Sunlight shone through the window in the small guest hut and Annabelle was instantly awake. Her head started spinning and she shut her eyes again. When the dizzy spell subsided, she opened her eyes and looked around. What she saw did not surprise her. Landon was to her left, the bathroom was at the back, and the small dresser was near the door. _How long have we been here? _Annabelle thought. _It seems like ages since the night when we escaped. We need to go. Soon._

Annabelle was about to get out of bed when she realized she could not. Landon had her trapped by his arms. She let out a small laugh. Carefully she removed his arms from around her and quietly got out of bed. She was walking towards the bathroom when Landon stirred.

"Do you normally get out of bed this early?" Landon stifled a yawn.

Annabelle walked over to him and kissed his forehead gently. "Yes, I do. Go back to sleep."

"Gladly." Landon rolled over and was snoring in a matter of minutes.

Annabelle heard the noise of the Vingading colony. _That's odd._ Annabelle thought. _At this time yesterday, nobody was out and about. It was like a ghost town. _She decided to go find Sarfs and Basca. She left a note next to Landon then tied a cloak around her neck and went outside. She climbed down the ladder and jumped to the soggy ground. She walked through the oasis and up the hill. There, she saw hundreds of Vingadings. They were all in a hurry. Going every which way. She tried to search for Sarfs, but she couldn't find him. She cautiously walked into the little town. Annabelle saw a female Vingading all dressed in red drop a basket of fruit. Apples, oranges, grapes, and pears all went rolling around. Annabelle stared gathering up the fruit and putting it back into the Vingading's basket. She stopped and gasped. All the bustle of the town stopped. Everyone turned and stared at Annabelle. After a very uncomfortable silence, everyone started whispering. Sarfs popped out of the crowd.

"Sarfs! Why are they all staring at me? Did I do something wrong?" Annabelle asked when he approached. Basca was right behind him.

"You fulfill ancient prophecy." Sarfs said calmly.

"Sarfs! Let your mother tell this child the story." Basca turned to look at Annabelle. "Long ago, at least five hundred years, a fairy came to Vingadingaland. She was beautiful. The most beautiful creature known to history. She came to Vingadingaland and was a great blessing to our land. She helped the Vingadings. She protected us, defended us, and made sure no one found out where we were. One day, ogres came to the island. This girl fought them off single-handedly. She defeated them, but suffered a wound. The Vingadings brought her back and tried to heal her. It was no use. Their protector was dying and there was nothing they could do. On her death bed, the girl stated that five hundred years in the future, and ancestor of hers will come and help us once again. Then, she died. There was great mourning for hundreds of years. Some of our people still dress in black. It is said that once a fairy comes to help us and fulfills the prophecy, we will no longer suffer through poverty, famines, and droughts. She said that the child that is to be her successor will be called by the name of Annabelle. No other fairy can fulfil the prophecy. By the way, child, what is your name?" Basca finished with her usual snappy nature.

Annabelle's mouth hung wide open.

"Well, child, what is your name? Maybe we can connect it back to the First Fairy."

"My name is…"

"Annabelle?!" Landon's voice rang out among the silence. He pushed his way to the crowd and eventually got down to Annabelle.

"Yea, that's it. My name is Annabelle."

Basca fainted. Everyone around her started cheering. Sarfs jumped up and hugged her leg. The Vingading colony crowded around her chanting, "Long live the Great Annabelle!"

"The Great Annabelle?" Landon looked questioningly at Annabelle.

"Apparently I fulfilled an ancient prophecy by helping somebody pick up a basket of fruit." Annabelle answered.

Landon's mouth was wide open. Annabelle snapped it closed with one finger.

"Silence!" A booming voice echoed throughout the mountains. The crowd parted. A hobbly, old Vingading limped forward. "Will the Great Annabelle please come forth?" Annabelle slowly walked forward.

"I, Emperor Fireheart, welcome you, Great Annabelle of the prophecy." He bowed low. Along with him, the rest of the colony bowed. Landon came up beside Annabelle and grabbed her hand.

"No! Please get up! Surly I am not the same girl that is in your prophecy! Please, please get up! I will only bring your colony grief! Get up!" Annabelle pleaded. Slowly, Emperor Fireheart rose, as did the rest of the colony.

"You have already passed the first test. 'The Great Annabelle of the prophecy will first deny her place. She will plead for the people not to treat her as she deserves. As did her great great great great grandmother.' That is a direct quote from the prophecy. You have already proven this to us. You must surly be the Great Annabelle of the prophecy."

"But I cannot stay here and protect you all like the First Fairy. I will not be as wonderful as you all say she was. Choose someone else." Annabelle said.

"Please, Great Annabelle, try to understand. You are the only one worthy of this position. It says so in the prophecy. There is no other way. This is destiny. 'The Great Annabelle will not stay and protect the Vingadings. She will protect them from afar. From a source much bigger than her.' I have the entire prophecy memorized. There is not a sentence that I do not know. That is how I am sure that you are the Great Annabelle of the prophecy. Please come at sundown and we will feast." Emperor Fireheart hobbled away. The rest of the colony began to run around to prepare for the feast.

Basca came up to Annabelle and Landon and asked, "Do you to have anythin' to wear for the feast? Everyone dresses formally." Annabelle and Landon shook their heads. "Now what were ye suspectin' t' wear then? Those old, ugly things? I don't think so! Come, we are goin' t'see the seamstress." She led Annabelle and Landon by their hands. They walked into a hollow tree. It split into to separate rooms that were closed off by a curtain with another room in the middle. "You, boy will go into this room." She pointed to the room on the left. "Great Annabelle, you will go into the other one. There are seamstresses in each of those rooms. I don't want either of you to come out until you are properly dressed." With that, she left. Annabelle and Landon looked at each other then walked into their separate rooms. There, seamstresses measured them all over then left. Annabelle got dressed and called out to Landon. They met outside the two rooms and sat down on a couch that was out there.

Annabelle sat down next to Landon with a sigh.

"What's the matter?" Landon turned to Annabelle and put his arm around her shoulder.

"What if I don't want to be the Great Annabelle? Maybe I want to have a life too! I just had to pick up that stupid basket of fruit! Curse my good nature!" Annabelle burst out.

Landon put both arms around her and gave her a massive hug. "Everything will be alright, Anna. Don't worry. Maybe you'll even like being the Great Annabelle."

"Maybe." Annabelle said.

Landon kissed her forehead gently. "I know you will be alright. But there is one thing I would like to talk to you about."

"What is it?"

"We need to leave tomorrow. I cannot just sit here having a good time when our country is suffering through war. But I do not want you to come with me."

"What?! I have to come with you!"

"No! Anna, you can't. I would never forgive myself if you got hurt. You would be safer if you just went back to Fairy Island."

"But, what if you get hurt…" Annabelle whispered and looked sadly down into her lap.

Landon gently lifted her chin and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes. "Even if I do get hurt, I will survive knowing that there is somebody who loves me in this world, right?"

"Of course! But, please! Can I go with you?"

"No, Anna. And try not to worry about me." He gently kissed her on the lips. Then he brought her into him. The stayed like that until the seamstresses came back with freshly sewed clothes. They both went back into their separate rooms.

Annabelle's dress was ravishing. It was a beautiful jade color with thin shoulder straps. The back was low and it formed beautifully around Annabelle's perfect figure. She was given beautiful flats that exactly matched her dress. The hairdresser pulled thin strands of her gently curly hair and twisted them to the back of her head and pinned them. Annabelle looked in the mirror and gasped at what she saw. She has never looked so beautiful in her life.

Landon's outfit was simple. He was in a simple leather black tunic with a black shirt beneath it. He wore black breeches and leather black boots that came up to just below the knee. He looked in the mirror and sighed. At least it brought out his hair and made his eyes stand out.

Just before sundown, Landon came out of the seamstresses' tree. He waited patiently for Annabelle. All the seamstresses' came out before her to watch. She came gliding out and looked around. Landon was in awe. He was amazed at how beautiful she was. He had never before seen her in a dress. He slowly walked up to her and bowed low. She giggled.

"What are you doing down there?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I saw this beautiful woman standing in front of me and I thought surly she was royalty."

"Well, it is still only me." Annabelle began to follow Basca, who had come to lead them to the feast. After a few moments, Landon hurried to catch up. He fell into step next to Annabelle and put his arm around her. She shook it off. Landon was confused. _Is she angry at me? _He thought. _I haven't done anything, have I? _He continued to walk as if nothing had happened.

When they arrived at the feast, everyone stood and bowed low. Annabelle cringed. She hated when they did that. She did not like to be treated differently because she had suddenly changed. That is why she did not want to be near Landon right now. She took a seat at the end of the long table. Landon took the other end. It seemed that they were miles away because the entire Vingading population was all sitting at the same table.

Emperor Fireheart tapped loudly on his glass.

"I would like to propose a toast." He raised his glass. The rest of the colony did as well, including Landon. "Long live the Great Annabelle!" The colony repeated the phrase and began to devour their food. Annabelle ate her food in silence. She was too wrapped up in her own thoughts for conversation. The meal consisted of an appetizer of a salad with fresh dressing and carrots. Then, a roast pig was brought out and served along with mashed potatoes and a vegetable that Annabelle was unfamiliar with. Finally, the feast ended. Annabelle was eager to return to her normal clothes and go to sleep. But, unfortunately, Emperor Fireheart called the attention of the entire room.

He directed attention to Annabelle. "Oh, Great Annabelle, we have heard in the prophecy that you have the singing voice of an angel." Dread washed over Annabelle. "Would you please do us the almighty favor of singing for us your most treasured song?"

The room was dead silent. Everyone awaited Annabelle's answer. "Well, I suppose. But I warn you, I am not very good."

"We give our greatest thanks, Great Annabelle." He directed her to a small stage behind her seat. It was not very large, but it was large enough so that Annabelle could see everyone. Emperor Fireheart sat down and waited expectantly. Annabelle took a deep breath before she turned to face the crowd. She closed her eyes and began to sing her favorite song that went back to when she was just a child. It was a slow song, but relayed a deep message. She opened her eyes at the chorus and caught Landon's gaze. Suddenly, she was no longer angry with him. In his eyes she saw love and understanding; passion and apology. She put her heart into her song. The song became all the more wonderful and when she finished silence reigned. Then, all at once, the whole colony stood on their feet and applauded her. Whistles and shouts came from the overjoyed colony. Landon was jumping and whistling. Annabelle bowed briefly and quickly left the stage.

After a brief time of receiving thanks, Annabelle was finally allowed to go back to her hut with Landon. On the way back, neither of them spoke. It was too awkward. They strode through the forest underneath a full moon and a lit sky. Finally, Annabelle could not stand the silence anymore.

"I am not angry with you. But please, Landon, this silence cannot go on! I will go insane!"

After a few moments of more silence Landon replied, "Why were you acting like that then?"

"Well… It is hard to explain."

"Try."

"Do you remember that night when I first arrived on the island where you guys were stationed?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember when we took that walk on the beach?"

"Yes."

"Do you remember what I said?"

"Ye… No, not really."

"I said that sometimes people say that they won't do something, but they always end up doing it anyway. Do you remember that?"

"Yes. But what does that have to do with you being angry with me?"

"You were beginning to act like that."

"Like what?"

"All of a sudden, when I look so beautiful, you really want to be around me. It makes me feel like you only like me for what I can become, not what I really am." Annabelle finished and looked down at her shoes. They had been stopped for a few moments now.

Landon turned to face her and gently grabbed her hands. She lifted her face to meet his eyes.

"That is not true. Not even in the least. I fell in love with the normal Annabelle. I fell in love with you as you; nobody else. I mean, sure, you looked incredible in that dress, but I really don't mind what you are wearing as long as it is you."

"Okay. Do you really mean it?"

"Of course. Do you forgive me now?"

She gave him a sidelong glance that made her beautiful green eyes dance in the night. "Yes."

"Good." He hugged her tight. Then, he released her and kissed her passionately on the lips. She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. Then, he hugged her again and they started walking back to the hut. His arm around her waist.

Under cover of darkness Landon crept around getting dressed and preparing his things. He was going to leave and go back to the island to finish the war. He did not want Annabelle to wake up because he knew it would be less painful this way. He finally got all of his things in his sack and went over to say good bye to Annabelle one last time.

He gently brushed a piece of hair away from her fragile face. He just stood there looking at her, then he kissed her forehead softly. He wrapped her fingers around his most prized possession; a pearl that hung on a silver chain. It changed colors due to the mood of the wearer. He left a short note next to her and quietly left the hut.

Once again, Annabelle woke up in the hut with sunshine on her face. She took a deep breath, and then sighed. She looked to her left and saw the bathroom and the dresser then she looked to the right, expecting to see Landon. But he wasn't there. _He must be in the bathroom_ Annabelle thought. She listened for any sign that Landon was in the bathroom. She didn't hear anything. _That's odd. Maybe he went for a walk? _Annabelle was puzzled until she rolled over onto the other side and heard the crackling of paper. It was a note from Landon!

Annabelle

I have gone back to the island to stop the war. Please don't hate me. I will be back soon. And whatever you do, _do not_ come to the island. Just go home to Fairy Island.

Love,

Landon

Annabelle was shocked! She knew that he was leaving soon, but she did not know that it would be so soon! And why did he not say good bye? Annabelle sat up and began to cry. She was overcome with grief. She felt abandoned, left behind. She wanted Landon to come back. She wanted to feel his hugs. But, yet, he was gone. Annabelle decided to do the only thing she could think to do. She was going back to Fairy Island.

It took a very long time to finally say good bye to the colony of Vingadings. Especially Sarfs. Annabelle had become attached to the little bundle of joy. Basca came and gave Annabelle a basket of food for the journey home and Emperor Fireheart gave her a necklace made of gold and diamonds found in the heart of the mountain. She finally waved goodbye and beat her wings furiously until she lifted off the ground. She could hear the cries of the Vingadings wishing her luck and a safe journey home.

Annabelle soared high up into the clear blue sky. She didn't know what to think! She tried to accept the fact that Landon had simply abandoned her in the middle of the night! She couldn't believe he would do that to her. She tried to think of reasons why, but had a hard time finding any. She got tired of flying and called on some Snake-Dragons. She rode them the rest of the way to Fairy Island.

Landon could not believe the sight before his eyes when he arrived at the battle scene. Wounded and dying fairies and ogres were everywhere. Even still, more fairies were still fighting off the ogres. Landon grabbed a fallen sword and jumped into the brutal battle. He let out a battle cry and jumped on an ogre from behind. The ogre lifted his arm to finish Landon, but Landon was too quick. He plunged his sword through the ogre's black heart. He withdrew his bloody sword and jumped on another ogre and killed him. This process went on for hours. Finally, all the ogres were dead or had retreated. Landon looked around and saw what little of the Fairy Army was left. He saw Patrick, Annabelle's father, and a few other men Landon knew. He went over to join them. Patrick was the first to notice Landon's return.

"Landon? Man, is that you?" Patrick gave Landon a firm pat on the back. Annabelle's father also approached them.

"Good to have you back lad." Annabelle's father shook his hand.

Patrick had a smirk on his face and a question in his eyes. When Landon questioned him, he said, "So, where were you this whole time? Vacation?"

"Well, after I get some food, I'll tell you all about it."

The remaining men walked back to the run down camp and gathered in a tent that was in the best condition. Patrick brought out water and some food. They all sat around a creaky table and waited for Landon to explain.

Patrick became impatient. "Are you gonna tell us or not, man?"

"Keep you pants on! I'm getting to it." He finished down all the water and all the bread. Then he sat up and told his story.

"Do you all remember the night when Annabelle came and brought the medicine and healed us all from Galailing Flu?" They all shook their heads. "Well, after that, we went for a walk alone on the beach. We were captured by ogres out by the alcove. They took us to their crummy old prison and locked us up. We stayed there overnight. Annabelle was able to call on Snake-Dragons and elephant seals-"

"See! I told you!" Patrick cut in.

"Anyway, she called on the animals to break down the wall. We got out to the beach and flew for dear life. We reached an uncharted island that was inhabited by the creature called Vingadings. They are very hospitable little creatures. Anyway, Annabelle ended up fulfilling an ancient prophecy and we stayed there for about five days. Now, I am here."

"That is so cool!" Patrick said.

Annabelle's father, Peter, cut in, "You say that my daughter fulfilled an ancient prophecy of the creature called Vingading?"

Landon replied, "Yes. She supposedly had an ancestor who helped the Vingadings five hundred years ago and she had said that another will come and save them. Annabelle turned out to be that fairy."

"My grandfather told me about that woman. She was my great great great grandmother." Peter said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, she was a loon! I do not approve of Annabelle taking that crazy woman's place!"

"It is too late now, sir. It has already been done."

"I can still stop her from visiting that island."

"She will go against your will."

"Why do you say that?"

"She has got a strong head and a big heart."

"That may be true, but… Oh, I guess you are right. She is going on seventeen now and should be able to make her own decisions." They all nodded and departed to their own tents.

Annabelle arrived at her tree and quietly crept into the house. If she was seen, her mother would be furious. She climbed in through the open kitchen window, but when she got in, all the lights were on. _That's odd,_ she checked her watch, _it's almost eleven at night! Mother should already be asleep! _She crept into the living room and froze. Her mother was surrounded by police fairies. There were at least twelve of them and they all had their walkie talkies blaring and had notebooks and fingerprint finding kits everywhere. She stepped farther into the room and cleared her throat. She wasn't heard. She fake-sneezed. Every head looked at her and said, "Bless you," then looked away. Two seconds later, every head looked back at her. Her mother stood up and stared. Then, she ran to Annabelle and hugged her tightly. She didn't let go until her eyes were overflowing with tears.

A police officer walked up to Annabelle's mother and put a hand on her shoulder, "Is this the girl?"

"Yes. This is her." Annabelle's mother replied.

The police man nodded and quietly spoke to his comrades. They all gathered up their things and left the tree. Once they were gone, Annabelle's mother sat on the couch and motioned for Annabelle to sit across from her on the rocking chair. Once they were settled, Annabelle's mother said, "Begin."

"Well, I left a note for you telling you that I would be back later that same day. I was going to the island to visit Landon and father. Landon and I ended up getting captured by ogres and thrown in prison. Some sea animals must have sensed our trouble and came to bust down the walls of the prison. Then we ran for our lives to ocean's edge. We could not go any farther, so we flew across the ocean to a distant and remote island. On this island we found a creature called Vingadings. I fulfilled an ancient prophecy of the Vingading colony and then, Landon left me in the middle of the night and went back to the island to finish the war. So, I came back here." When Annabelle finished, her mother's mouth was wide open.

"Flew?"

"Yes. We flew to the island of the Vingadings and stayed there-"

"Yes, yes, I know about the creatures. But how did you manage to _fly_ there?"

"With…our…uh…wings." Annabelle hung her head.

"Wings? Already? Hmmmm…"

"You aren't angry?"

"Of course not! Have you told your father yet?"

"No! He would slaughter me!"

"No, he would not. He has been waiting for this for a very long time."

"How come?"

"Well, he was waiting for you to get your wings because he has somebody lined up for you to marry. Isn't that great?"

Annabelle's mouth hung wide open at this. She really hoped it was going to be Landon. Maybe, just maybe, her father might have just a tiny bit of sympathy in his heart for her. She did not want to marry some incoherent brute who did not even know anything about her. That would be terrible! "Who is it?" Annabelle was afraid to ask.

"It is his boss's son, Demitri. You remember Demitri, don't you, hon?"

Annabelle could hear evil music in the background as her mother said those words. Demitri was exactly the type of incoherent brute she did not want to marry! He was muscular, she would give him that! But calling him as dumb as a rock would be an insult to rocks! She would definitely NOT marry Demitri!

"Demitri!?"

"Yes, isn't that wonderful?"

"No, no it is not! I refuse to marry that beast!"

"Annabelle Rose! How could you say such a thing? Demitri is a very nice boy! I have already met him myself! It turns out that he has always liked you. Ever since grade school."

"Demitri has liked every girl he had ever met since grade school! I do not want to marry him! And I won't!"

"It does not matter that you do not want to marry him. It will be good for your father's position at work. And, you never know, you might end up liking him eventually."

Tears welled up in Annabelle's eyes. She could not believe the extent of cruelty that her mother was displaying at this moment! Her parents were sacrificing her happiness so her father could get a raise! She got up and ran to her room. Once she got there, she slammed the door and crawled into her bed. She thought about Landon. About all the wonderful times they spent together. At Vingading Island as well as their whole lives! She couldn't believe all that would be taken from her. And, most of all, she couldn't believe her parents were the ones doing it. She decided to pay a visit to Landon and her father in the morning. She needed to straighten this out. Annabelle finally slept with one final tear rolling down her face.

Morning came all too quickly for Landon. He woke up in his cot and heard the whistle blow. He slowly got dressed in his uniform and pulled on his boots. He woke up all his comrades that had slept through the whistle and they all trudged down to head quarters.

The captain was already pacing the dining tent when Landon and the rest of the troops walked in. They all sat around a small table and ate in silence. Then, the captain went over battle strategies. Afterwards, since they did not need to go off to fight and since neither Landon nor Patrick had border patrol, they decided to go play cards in Landon's tent.

They walked into the dusty tent, Landon was thinking about Annabelle. He missed her dearly. He longed to hear her voice, to see her, to hold her in his arms. Not one moment went by without her in his thoughts. Patrick sensed this and did not push Landon. Instead he said, "So, what do you think about the battle plans the captain informed us of?"

"What battle plans?"

"You just heard them like fifteen minutes ago! Man, you are out of it ever since you came back!"

"Oh…I dunno."

The boys suddenly heard a loud, long screech. Then they heard a more feminine voice responding. Wait a minute! Landon knew that voice! It was Annabelle!

Landon leapt out of his chair and in the process knocked it completely over. He accidentally spilled some water on Patrick on his mad dash to the door. He ran out of the tent and crashed through the dense forest. He turned a corner and froze. Annabelle looked stunning. She had on a gorgeous emerald green dress that flowed easily with her every movement. She turned around to face where Landon was standing. Her eyes lit up and she began to run towards him. He caught her in a passionate hug that lifted her off the ground. He twirled her around and then brought her back to the ground. He gently cupped his hands around her beautiful face.

"What are you doing here?" Landon whispered.

"I had to see you. Why? Do you not want me here?" Annabelle answered quietly. She put her own hands over his.

Landon gave a little smile, "You know I'm glad as hell that you are here. How could I not be? I love you too much."

Annabelle giggled. Then Landon kissed her. All of a sudden, the world was okay again. Annabelle no longer worried about marrying Demitri and Landon was no longer unhappy. When they stopped kissing, Annabelle whispered, "I love you too."

"I know." Landon then escorted Annabelle back to his tent where Patrick was cleaning up the messy tent. "Annabelle, this is Patrick."

"I know you, Annabelle. I've heard you sing." Patrick said.

Annabelle turned a bright shade of pink.

"You are very good." Patrick said.

"Thank you." Annabelle said.

Landon made a sign that suggested that Patrick leaves. Patrick took the sign and left the tent quietly. Landon sat down on a chair and Annabelle sat on a seat across from him. She put her hands on the table in front of her. Landon asked, "So, have you come just because you missed me or is there some particular reason?"

Annabelle looked downward. Landon gently wrapped his hands around hers. "Well, I did come because I missed you. But there is a more important reason…"

"What is it? What's the matter?" Landon said in a concerned tone.

"Do you know Demitri from school?"

"Yes. He was that one kid who had all the girls wrapped around his finger. Why?"

"Well, his father is my father's boss."

"Did your father get fired?"

"No! But…"

"But what, Annabelle? Come on, I can handle it."

"My parents…"

"Uh-huh…"

"Arranged for me…"

"Uh-huh…"

"To marry him." At that moment Annabelle burst into tears and took her hands out of Landon's. She pulled them together in front of her and laid her head down on the table. Her body shook with sobs and her sweater was soon soaked. Landon was in shock. That is why her father at had said that Landon was 'merely a friend, nothing else' when they were about to shove off. He could not believe this!

Annabelle was shaking still and had not moved. Landon got up and went over to her. Her pulled up a chair next to her and began to stroke her hair. He pulled her into him and she laid her head on his shoulder and cried. He was whispering to her gently and rocking her back and forth. When her tears finally subsided, Landon pulled her up so that she could see his face. He had only one question to be answered. "Do you want to marry Demitri? Do you love him?" okay, two questions.

Annabelle looked horrified, "Of course not! He is mindless, stuck up, and mean! The way I see it, his mother is the only one who loves him. And maybe not even her!"

Landon nodded. "Why are they making you marry him?"

"Because 'it will be good for your father's place at work' is exactly what my mother said."

"That's not right!"

Annabelle nodded. Landon pulled her back into him and they stayed there for a while. When Landon went to move, he discovered that Annabelle was fast asleep. He smiled and picked her up gently. He then placed her gently on his bed and covered her up with the blanket she had brought for him. He then proceeded to climb into the bed with her. Winter nights are a lot less cold when the one you love is right beside you.

The next morning, Annabelle woke up and heard Landon's breathing right next to her. She was comforted by him. She gently kissed him on the forehead and climbed out of the bed. As she was about to leave, Landon said, "Where are you going this early?" He was sitting upright and smiling at her. She sat down on the bed right next to Landon. He hugged her around the shoulders. "Are you feeling better today?"

"Only slightly. I am still infuriated at my parents. But, I plan on talking to my father today."

"Be careful, Anna. Do not make your father angry. Just tell him what you want."

Annabelle looked straight into his eyes, "Will you come with me?"

Annabelle and Landon walked hand in hand to her father's tent an hour later. Landon pulled back the flap and Annabelle cautiously peeked in. Her father was pulling his heavy military boots on and was lacing them up.

"Why, hello Annabelle my dear. I had heard that you were here. Although I do not approve." Annabelle's father got up and came forward to hug his daughter, but Annabelle backed away. "What is the matter Annabelle? Aren't you happy to see your dear old dad?"

"No, I am not."

"And why might this be?"

Annabelle cast her eyes downward. Landon came up behind her and gave her hand a squeeze. She suddenly realized that she had to do this. "You know very well that I am not happy," Annabelle unveiled her pretty wings, "Mother told me what is to happen once I have gotten these."

"Oh, wonderful! This is absolutely swell! Did your mother tell you? Oh, I told her to wait for me, that woman! Oh, well aren't you excited?"

"No, I am not! Marrying Demitri is not my definition of excitement! I am greatly dismayed! Do you even know to whom I have gotten my wings for?" Annabelle grasped Landon's hand and pulled him forward, "I have gotten them because of Landon, not Demitri! He is the man I truly love! Even he has gotten his wings as a result of me! Is your wish to truly break this? You are forcing your only daughter into something that could possibly break her heart! Is that your true wish?"

Annabelle's father was silent. Then, in the distance, gunfire sounded and Patrick's voice rang out in the dense forest, "Ogres! Men, ready for attack! We are strongly outnumbered!" Annabelle's father, Landon and Annabelle looked at each other for a split second, then they all jumped into action.

"Annabelle, you must go! They will not pity you just because you are not a soldier!" Landon shouted.

"No! I can't leave! You are all out numbered!"

"Listen to me! Leave! You are in danger!" Landon reached for Annabelle and kissed her lightly and sweetly on the lips. Then, he looked straight into her eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too Landon!" Annabelle said before she sprinted from the tent. She reached the shore and called out to Buddy and Boo. They showed up immediately. Annabelle climbed onto them and turned to look back. She saw Landon fighting off an enormous turquoise colored ogre and then she turned back around. She told Buddy and Boo to get a move on. After about twenty minutes of traveling, Annabelle heard an explosion. She whipped her head around and saw clouds of smoke and fire engulfing the trees and tents of the camp. But she realized there was nothing she could possibly do. She was no soldier. All she could do was hope for the best.

Annabelle arrived on the shore of Fairy Island about two hours later. People were crowding around watching the island where the war was taking place. Suddenly, all attention averted to her. She forgot that she was riding two very discreet Sea-Dragons! Quickly she jumped off and whistled to them softly. They disappeared into the dark depths of the ocean.

People crowded around her and began to question her. They yelled and yelled until Annabelle had a head ache. But, Olivia and Grace soon came to her rescue and pulled her out of the crowd. They beat off everyone until they got into dense forest.

"Annabelle, how is it that you were riding the most discreet gentle giants in the entire ocean?" Olivia's soft voice made Annabelle's head stop pounding.

"Do you have an Endowment?" Grace asked.

"Yes. I do have an Endowment. I have kept it in hiding for my entire life. I can speak the animal language, swim incredibly fast, breathe under water and heal sea creatures. Is there anything else you would like to know?" Annabelle said rather rudely.

"Oh, we're sorry Annabelle. We know how hard things must be for you just now." Olivia said.

"What do you mean?" Annabelle asked.

"Demitri and your mother announced your engagement to Demitri just this morning. We feel terribly sorry for you because we know you love Landon." Grace said.

Annabelle turned pale, "What?! But I didn't even have time to turn it around! I do not want to marry that incoherent brute! I hate him! I-"

"Whist! Here he comes." Olivia said. Sure enough, Demitri came striding up to Annabelle and put his arm around her shoulders.

"How are you this morning, sweet?" Demitri asked. Olivia and Grace exchanged glances and said their good byes to Annabelle. They wandered off murmuring to each other.

Annabelle shrugged Demitri's arm off of her. She then proceeded to walk away. But, Demitri grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "What is the matter, sweet? Are you not feeling well?" He tried to hug her but she pulled herself away.

"I never feel well being around you Demitri." Annabelle stalked away from Demitri leaving him scratching his head.

A few days later, Annabelle was singing while she swept the porch of her tree and Demitri walked up. Annabelle pretended not to see him. He cleared his throat but Annabelle still did not look up. She grasped the token from Landon that hung around her neck. A pearl on a silver chain.

"Annabelle, I have a feeling that you are not happy. Am I correct?"

"You are correct. Does that surprise you?"

Demitri fought to control his anger, "Why are you angry?"

"Because I am in love with someone yet I am doomed to marry another."

"You mean you do not love me?"

"No, Demitri. I do not."

"Well, that is a bummer for you because it does not matter to me if you are happy or not. I just want a beautiful wife so I can go to parties and not show up alone."

Annabelle's anger welled up inside of her like an angry lion preparing for attack. But, she forced it down, "That is why I am angry."

"Is that all? I got worried for that? Oh, well. I will see you in a week at our wedding!" Demitri turned to walk off.

"Demitri, wait! I have another question for you."

Demitri turned and said, "What is it, sweet?"

"How come you are not at war?"

"Because I am so filthy rich that I bought my way out of it!" He turned again and began to walk away.

"So true men are out there risking our lives while you sit on your back side and spend your wealth?!"

"You could say that."

"You are a disgusting pig, Demitri!"

Demitri paid no mind to Annabelle and strode down the walk way laughing with delight.

Two days later, Annabelle got out of bed to the sound of a horn. People were cheering and she heard them running and flying from their trees. Annabelle rushed to her window and pushed it open. She saw Olivia run by with her parents.

"Olivia! Olivia!" Annabelle yelled.

Olivia turned around and looked for the source of the voice. She saw Annabelle and yelled, "Come on Annabelle! The soldiers are home! Hurry up!"

Annabelle was close to fainting at Olivia's words. Landon had finally come home! "Wait for me Olivia!"

"All right but hurry up!"

Annabelle sprinted to her closet and got dressed and the bolted out the door. She met Olivia down on the walkway and they both rushed towards the East beach.

By the time they got there, the beach was already crowded with hundreds of people. Boats were just about to reach the shore. Annabelle searched feverishly for Landon but she could not find him. She saw one boat with a great white flag with a red cross on it. The medicine boat. Annabelle telepathically sent a message to Buddy and Boo (something she had recently learned how to do). She told them to push the boat that had Landon on it a little bit faster then the rest so that she would know where he was.

As soon as she saw which boat it was, all the color ran out of her face. It was the medicine boat. Her heart sank down to her shoes. As soon as the medicine boat reached the shore, everyone was quiet.

"Who do you think is in it?" Olivia asked in a hushed tone.

"Whist! I know who it is." Annabelle whispered. Soon she was proven correct. A stretcher was pulled out of the boat and Annabelle saw Landon on it. He was covered with a blanket up to his chest. There was a bandage around his head and he was bleeding badly. Annabelle ran through the crowd and burst out into the clearing. Slowly she walked up to Landon; his eyes were closed and she touched his hand. She looked up at one of the soldiers surrounding the stretcher.

"What happened?" Annabelle asked with tears streaming down her face.

"He was fighting off an ogre and he fell down a cliff. He has suffered a bad leg injury but that is not the worst. He also suffered a blow to his head. He cannot remember anything; or anyone. All he can remember is his name, his parents, and where he lives. This is pretty good seeing as he has amnesia." The soldier said.

Annabelle broke down completely. Her knees buckled and she lost her balance. Patrick ran up to her and caught her. He supported her while they wheeled Landon away towards an ambulance. Annabelle's face was completely soaked. Patrick embraced her tightly. They could not believe that Landon would not remember either of them. Not even after all they have been through. Even though they had won the war, a new battle was now blazing in Annabelle's heart.

Three days later, the news of Landon's injury spread like wild fire. Annabelle was in the Common when she heard the butcher talking to the baker.

"Poor, poor Landon. Has a head injury, dontcha know?" The baker, Mrs. Ruttenberg, said.

"Yes. Poor fellow. It probably makes his family feel better knowing that he did it for his country." Jonathan Monahan, the butcher, said.

Just then a fisherman walked up and joined in on the conversation. "Did ya hear about his sweetheart? That lass was near death when she heard the news. It was her who ran through the crowd like a mad women." Buck Fischer said.

"What is her name, eh?" Mrs. Ruttenberg asked Buck.

"It's that lass… Oh what's her name…Oh yes, Annabelle. Her name is Annabelle."

"That's the young lady with the marvelous singing voice, dontcha know?" Mrs. Ruttenberg continued to knead the lump of dough in her hands.

Heather Channel, the lady who normally predicted the weather, walked up and made the conversation even larger. "Landon has amnesia! I just got word from his parents! He can barely remember a thing! No wonder his sweetheart was so devastated! He doesn't even remember her name! Does anyone know who this sweetheart is?" Heather said.

"Annabelle Rose. Poor lass. She is being forced to marry Demitri. Even though she loves Landon. Her parents are forcin' that poor child so her pappy can get a raise!" Buck said.

"Disgraceful!" Mrs. Ruttenberg exclaimed.

"Isn't that her over there?" Jonathan said.

"Why, that is her!" Mrs. Ruttenberg said. Annabelle was looking at some delectable looking apples when they all approached her. Annabelle looked up but then stared down at her shoes. She knew what they wanted to talk about.

"How are you feeling, dear?" Mrs. Ruttenberg asked.

"Why aren't you with Landon? Don't you know what happened to poor Landon? Don't you feel bad?" Heather said rudely.

"Whist!" Mrs. Ruttenberg warned.

Annabelle's head snapped up in pure fury. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her exhausted face. Her eyes narrowed at Heather. "Of course I know! I was there right before it happened! I could have stopped it! I could have done something! I feel terrible! I haven't slept in three days! I've been up crying and trying to tell myself that it wasn't my fault! But, you know what? I know it's not my fault. And I know that everything will be okay. And I know that Landon will pull through no matter if he remembers me or not. All I want right now is for him to be okay. And if I may say, it is not your place to be reprimanding me about something that I could not have possibly prevented." Annabelle looked down once again and quietly wandered off.

"Poor lass." Buck said one last time.

Annabelle stepped into her tree and collapsed onto the couch. She let out the last remaining tear that was left in her and fell into a deep sleep.

Annabelle dreamed that she was running towards Landon's face at the end of a tunnel. But every step she took just took her farther and farther from him. She finally stopped and fell to the floor, clutching the pearl around her neck. All of a sudden, everything began to shake! There was a massive earth quake that shook the walls and everything around her. Everything came tumbling down onto her and everything went black. Then, she heard a voice. "Annabelle… Annabelle…Time to wake up… Annabelle…" Patrick?

Annabelle slowly opened her eyes and saw Patrick standing over her. He was shaking her and trying to wake her. She opened her eyes fully and then sat up. Patrick sat on the coffee table in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" Patrick asked her.

"Crummy. As always." Annabelle yawned.

"Well, I came to tell you that Landon woke up and is leaving the hospital today. I was wondering if you wanted to see him. I would escort you."

"No, I do not wish to see him. I could not possibly bear to see him like that. And he does not know who I am anymore."

"You're sure?"

"Yes. I am sure."

"Alright then, Annabelle. I am going to visit him. He seems to remember me. I do not know why. Maybe it is because I was the one who was there with him." Patrick got up off the coffee table and tipped his hat to Annabelle. "Godspeed Annabelle." Then, he was gone.

Annabelle sighed. She had to busy herself if she was to forget that all this was happening. She began to sing while she straightened up the house. Then, the telephone began to ring. She answered it and it was Demitri.

"Hello sweet."

"Hello Demitri. What do you want?"

"Aw, that's no way to talk to your fiancé, is it?"

"I am not your fiancé yet Demitri. I am not wearing a ring."

"Oh, I beg to differ."

Annabelle looked down at her finger and sure enough there was a ring on it. "How… When…?"

"I had your father put it on you when you were sleeping. You would have never have listened to me if I gave you the option to put it on or not."

"This is no way to get a woman to fall in love with you!"

"Who says you need to love me? All I need from you is your presence."

"You are a monster!"

"I know. Isn't it wonderful?"

Annabelle hung up the phone. She needed to get out. She needed to run somewhere. She needed to get that thought that she was marrying tonight and there was nothing she could do about it out of her head. But where... The East beach.

Landon was released from the hospital with Patrick. They walked through the town and visited people. Patrick talked to all sorts of people and Landon re-met them. He had no idea who they were and everyone was being cautious. They were walking down Sunflower Road and they saw Annabelle leave her tree.

"Who is that? She looks very familiar." Landon said.

"Oh, her? That is Annabelle Rose. I would tell you everything I know about her, but that would take all day. You and her used to be very well acquainted. And we will just leave it at that."

"Well, where is she going?"

"She is probably going for a run or something." They finally stopped at Landon's tree. "Well, I will see you later friend." Patrick left Landon on his doorstep and went home. Landon was about to go inside when he felt an urge that he wasn't supposed to be there. His wings began to beat profusely and he lifted off the ground. He took to the sky and flew above the treetops. In the distance: The East Beach.

Annabelle arrived at the shoreline huffing and puffing. She sat down and calmed her breathing. She rested her sweaty head on her knees. She was thinking about all of the good times her and Landon had. She missed it all so much.

"What are you doing here?" Annabelle heard Landon's voice. Was she imagining this? She looked to her right and saw him a few feet away, staring off into the ocean.

Her mouth hung wide open and she stared at him.

"Okay, don't answer. I don't remember you anyway. Though, Patrick told me we used to be friends." Landon said.

Annabelle regained her senses. "I am here because this is where I run to. Why are you here?"

"I had a feeling that I was supposed to be here. Though I do not know why."

Landon moved so that he was sitting right next to Annabelle.

"Patrick is right. We used to be friends. But you do not remember me."

"You look very familiar to me. And it has been bothering me ever since I first saw you. But I cannot seem to put my finger on it."

Annabelle wanted so badly to tell him everything. She wanted to tell him all the things that happened between them. But she could not. It would only confuse him. Instead, they just chatted with each other. They told each other stories and laughed together. It was like they were meeting each other all over again. An hour or so passed and Annabelle looked up to the sound of her mother's voice.

"Annabelle! Annabelle! Where are you? Come! Come home child! You must get ready!" Annabelle's mother's loud voice rang over the tree tops.

Annabelle looked at Landon. "I am sorry. I need to go. But I will see you another time."

Landon looked up in alarm. "Where are you going?"

"A wedding."

"Who's?"

"My own." Annabelle sighed and looked at Landon one last time and then ran off to her mother. Landon was left there alone, watching the sunset.

He was trying to remember Annabelle. He wanted to so badly to remember who she was. He went to the very back of his mind. He found a part that was not damaged and reached into it. He saw Annabelle. Suddenly, everything clicked. Landon saw everything that had happened between him and Annabelle. It was like a movie playing in fast forward. He remembered everything. From the time that they met up until the last time they departed. It was as if his mind was returning back to normal. He was overjoyed at this! He remembered his Annabelle. His sweet, loving, beautiful Annabelle! He remembered the Vingadings and the ogres and the virilicons. He remembered the Snake Dragons and her beautiful voice. He remembered the first time they kissed and the first time they flew together. He remembered how crushed she was when she found out that she was to marry Demitri. Marry! _Wait a minute; Annabelle had said that she was going to her own wedding. That means that she is going to marry Demitri today! I have to stop her! I love her! Not that dirty rotten son of a pig! _Landon thought triumphantly. He stood and began to fly towards Patrick's house. He had to stop that wedding!

When Annabelle walked into her tree, she was bombarded with dozens of people wanting pluck this, trim that, fix this, fix that! First, she squeezed herself into her mother's wedding dress that settled onto her body like soft rain. It was long and was slightly shorter in the front then in the back. It was clean and white. Then, she was hit with a hurricane of hairspray. People pinned her hair up in a fashionable bun. After that, she had to get her make up done. Her eyelashes touched her eyebrows by the time they were done. She had a beautiful red lipstick on. Finally, they did her nails and she was escorted out of her tree. They got into the back of a carriage pulled by unicorns and they were off.

After Landon finished telling Patrick how he had gotten his memory back, they began to plot on how to stop the wedding.

"Well, I was invited, naturally. So I could stop it myself." Patrick said.

"No, she needs to know that I am back to normal now… It needs to be subtle… I know! Before the wedding, find Annabelle. Tell her that my memory is back. Then when the priest says 'speak now or forever hold your peace' I will barge in and say 'I object'. Then I will whisk her away and we will all live happily ever after." Landon looked hopefully at Patrick.

"It just can't be easy, can it?" They set off at a run in their tuxedos for the Matrimonial Tree.

Annabelle arrived at the Matrimonial Tree an hour before the service. She was sent to a back room where she was doomed to stay until the service. She sat around looking at all the little trinkets that littered the room. Finally, a runner came to bring to the grand hall. She stood behind two closed doors and heard the music start. The doors opened and she walked gracefully down the isle with tears streaming down her face.

Meanwhile, Landon and Patrick had finally arrived.

"Shoot! We are too late!" Landon said.

"It's okay! I have a seat and so do you! Let's just go in there and wait, okay? And don't do anything you will regret later." Patrick said. They both quietly walked into the Grand Hall and sat in their seats. At the alter, Annabelle was standing next to an all-to-proud Demitri. The priest started to ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, in the presence of God and these witnesses to join this man and this woman in holy matrimony." The priest's raspy voice resounded through the enormous hall.

Landon had a very hard time sitting still. He could not just sit there and watch his one true love get married to someone else. Finally, the part he had been waiting for finally came.

"Whosoever objects to this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest looked up but was not expecting anything. Neither was anyone else. But Landon was.

Landon jumped up and yelled, "I object!" All heads turned to look at him. Including Annabelle and Demitri. "I object." Landon said softer while looking into Annabelle's eyes. Right then she knew. She knew that he had remembered her. She looked defiantly at Demitri and slapped him in the face. Shocked gasps ran throughout the crowd. Landon made his was out of the pew and Annabelle gathered her long white skirt. She ran all the way back and fell into Landon's arms. He hugged her hard for a long time. Then, he let her go and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"I am so glad you remember." Annabelle whispered into Landon's ear.

"I am so glad you are willing to take me back." Landon whispered back.

Just then, Demitri ran up to Annabelle and yanked her away from Landon. He half- dragged her back to the front of the hall while his comrades held Landon back. Landon watched painfully as Demitri gripped Annabelle's arm in a tight fury.

"Continue!" Demitri ordered the priest through clenched teeth.

"Demitri Savapolos, do you take Annabelle Rose to be your loftily wedded wife?" The priest said.

"I do."

"Annabelle Rose, do you take Demitri Savapolos to be your loftily wedded husband?"

The audience was completely silent. "No. I do not." Annabelle said with her head held high.

Demitri's rage was set forth. "You ungrateful daughter of a slob's wife!" He hit her hard across the face and her body went limp and fell to the floor. Landon wrenched himself free of his captors and ran down the isle and sank to his knees next to Annabelle. He picked her up gently and shook her to wake her. She did not open her eyes. Landon's angry gaze fell upon Demitri.

"Go ahead Romeo! Do your worst." Demitri said.

"I will not fight a man who has nothing to his name but sins. For then I have sunken to the level of a man with no heart." Landon said.

Just then Annabelle's father limped up to the front everyone looked his way.

"You hurt my daughter. She will not marry you." He said.

"We had an agreement! You signed a contract. You will loose your job if not for me." Demitri said. All the while, Annabelle was coming to. The crowd was sending out rounds of "boos" and "aaawwwws".

"I was being foolish. I could not see that you did not love my daughter. You just wanted her because of her appearance." He pointed to Landon "This man loves her for who she truly is. And I would pick a poor man with a large heart over a rich, heartless man for my daughter any day. For when you have true love is when you are truly rich." A round of aw's went through the crowd once more. Demitri's father stood from the front row. His face was red with fury.

"Peter… You are-" Demitri's father was cut off.

Peter put his hands up, "No need. I quit!"

A round of applause went through the crowd. Landon looked down at Annabelle who rested in his arms. She opened her eyes. "What happened?"

"Let's just say that you are free, okay?" Landon laughed.

"Okay." Annabelle leaned against Landon's shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, Annabelle was up and feeling fine (besides the enormous bruise on her face). She was sitting in the front row with her parents, Landon, and his parents. Patrick as well.

"Man, that was a knarly wedding if I ever saw one!" Patrick said. "Too bad nobody actually got married."

Landon had a twinkle in his eyes as he got down on one knee in front of Annabelle.

"What are you doing?" Annabelle asked.

"Finishing a happy ending." Landon said. "Will you marry me, Annabelle?"

Annabelle's eyes widened, "Of course!" She jumped down and threw her arms around Landon. They got everyone back into the church and Landon escorted Annabelle to the alter where they restarted the ceremony. Just as the music went on, there was a small knock on the grand doors. A bridesmaid opened it. There, all dressed up in a little tuxedo, was Emperor Fireheart and behind him was the entire colony. Basca and Sarfs were on either side of the emperor.

"What did we miss?" Emperor Fireheart asked. A roar of laughter rang through the crowd. All the Vingadings filed in and took available seats. Annabelle was smiling so hard that it hurt.

Peter leaned over to his wife and said, "She hasn't smiled like that in weeks." His wife just smiled and patted his hand.

The ceremony was coming to a close. The priest said, "You may now kiss the bride." Landon lifted Annabelle's veil and kissed her sweetly. Then, he took her out of the Matrimonial Tree and they flew off into the sunset. The world was finally how it was meant to be. And if there is one thing that Annabelle and Landon learned is that friendship can always turn into something more and happy endings are only for those who have the heart to believe.

The End


End file.
